James Potter X Severus Snape
by siriobiwan
Summary: As Severus goes through his normal school day he finds he can't forget about his old flame. Yaoi/BL/Slash/Gay love
1. Chapter 1

"Potter," I said to the young boy who dared to sleep in my class, "It would be beneficial to your health to wake up." When the boy didn't stir I took my book and whacked him on the head.

"Wha?!" shouted the boy jolting up. For a second I was reminded of _him. _When I saw those vexing green eyes however the thought all but banished. I felt a chill settle over me as I droned on about some potion. I was on automatic again. The jarring bell woke me up from my lecture and I quickly assigned some reading to do. Honestly it was more of a formality. The only one who bothered to actually read the assignments was Hermione Granger. Ah, I hated her too. She reminded me so much of Lily. Both had muggle parents and were so clever.

"Excuse me," she said in her prim and proper voice, "We have already read that section."

"Then read the next," I said to her. The rest of the class was gone. Truly there was no point in this. I sighed and walked over to my desk and pull out some paper work. I heard her soft steps announce her departure but I stilled jumped when the door slammed. Looking up to make sure no one was there I buried my head in my hands. 'James,' I thought, 'James why did you leave me?' I thought back to the first time we met. I still remembered it as clear as day.

-Flashback. First year of Hogwarts: On the train-

"Lily!" yelled a little boy who appeared to be about 11 years old. He was pretty like a girl but his thin boyish body told otherwise. His hair was parted down the middle and the jet black colour accented his pale skin nicely.

"C'mon Severus!" said the little girl ahead of him. She threw her dark red hair over her shoulders as she pushed past some older Hufflepuff girl.

"Lily!" shouted Severus as the girls closed the gap.

"Oh don't worry Severus!" shouted Lily, "I will see you at Hogwarts!" Severus heard her feet scamper off as she ran to find new friends. Feeling suddenly alone Severus turned around not having the guts to ask the Hufflepuff girls to move.

"Hey," said a voice. Severus snapped his head up at the open door. A first year student stood in the doorway. He had dark brown hair and glasses as well as eyes to match his hair. "You could sit with me," the boy suggested. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at Severus before stepping out of the way and gesturing inside the room. Nobody else was there.

"Ah," stammered Severus flustered, "T-Thank you." He walked past the boy into the room. The boy closed the door then extended a hand to Severus.

"I'm James Potter," he said with a smile that seemed to light up his whole face.

"S-Severus Snape," Severus said taking the hand.

"Severus?" asked James, "What a silly name." Severus felt the heat rush to his face. He really wasn't any good at interacting with people.

"A-ah yes," he said "B-But still it's my name e-even if you don't like it." He trailed off and felt his face turn bright red. "You know," he said reaching for the door, "I-I think I'll actually be leaving now." He opened the door only to have James slam it shut and lean against the door handle.

"Why?" he asked, "It's not like anyone else will offer you a seat." Severus turned red from anger. How rude! He knew it was true but still to have someone else state it like that.

"Excuse me," said Severus hotly, "I much rather sit alone then sit with someone so rude." James laughed and moved aside. Severus grabbed the handle and opened the door before he could lose his resolve.

"So you can be like that too when you want to," said James as Severus walked out the door. Severus froze for a second then ran off. As he was leaving he realized James would be all alone too. He glanced back. 'Hmph hypocrite' he thought.

"Hey James," said skinny wild looking boy with curly black hair that was as tall as a 13-year. He bumped Severus into the wall.

"Hey Sirius," said James letting the boy into the room. A quiet slightly more gangly, ill looking boy with light brown hair and green followed behind Sirius with a smile. "Lupin!" said James giving the kid a pat on the back. He smiled and waved.

"Still looking chipper I see," said Lupin before taking a seat next to Sirius. A mousey shy looking boy scuttled after the boys. He had mousey brown hair and blue eyes. He gave off the feeling of being venerable like a baby deer.

"Peter," said James giving him a half hug, "Nice to see you again." Peter smiled at James.

"Nice to see you too!" he squeaked. Severus brushed off his robe and looked back at James only to lock eyes with the boy. James grinned and closed the door. Severus shook his head and walked off. Clearly they were not in the same league together. He hoped he would never have to see the boy again.

-Back to present-

"Professor Snape?" asked an annoyingly prim and proper voice, "Are you awake?" I jolted out of my sleep to look bleary eye at one of Potter's friends. The Granger girl.

"What do you want?" I asked stretching.

"Well sir," she said, "I discovered we have already read the next section also." Geez. I sighed and grabbed a book from the pile behind my desk.

"Read Chapter 15 and give me a 5 page report," I said grumpily. I knew I was taking my frustrations out on the poor kid but I couldn't help it. She reminded me so much of Lily that I could barely stand the sight of her.

"Yes sir," she answered before walking out of the potions classroom. I watched her as she went until she closed the door. I leaned back thinking about James again. I hated him so much when I first met him. How would I know he would mean so much to me now? Sometimes I wish I never met him but to think I could have lived my life without him was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape sighed. He was lying down on his bed with his hand outstretched watching the light filter through his fingers. It was late but Snape just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was thinking about him again. James Potter. He rolled over and mummered a quick charm that turned off the lights. He closed his eyes hoping to have another dream of his lover.

Severus looked up briefly from his potions books to watch James go after the snitch. He was at one of Gryffindor's quidditch practices. He never particularly enjoyed quidditch but every practice and match James would beg and beg Severus to watch. He honestly didn't know how he ever became friends with the self-absourbed, overconfident boy. James grabbed the snitch out of the air and looked to see if Severus was watching. Severus quickly looked down at his book and feigned boredom. After another half hour the practice was down.

"See you later," Severus heard James shout to the other guys before flying into the stands and landing right next to Severus. "How did I do?" asked James.

"I wasn't watching," said Severus in a bored, monotone voice as he handed James a bottle of water he had prepared for him.

"Liar," said James accepting the water bottle. After he drank most of the water he said, "I saw you watching me." He smirked at Severus.

"I had no idea what you're talking about. I was studying the polyjuice potion," said Severus shoving his school book into his bag. He tried to shove his notebook in the bad but James grab it and started flipping through the pages.

"Whatever dude," said James laughing, "You really need to tutor me in potions. I suck."

"I suggest actually studying first before you rope me into tutoring you," said Severus coolly.

"So we'll meet for tutoring in the library tomorrow around 3," said James getting up. He handed Severus the water bottle and notebook back.

"I said no James," said Severus slightly annoyed. James grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said James getting back on the broom. He hovered a couple of feet in the air before he looked back down at Severus. "Thanks for the water by the way," he said before zooming off towards the locker room. Severus watched James for a couple of seconds before putting away his notebook and water bottle. He got up and slung the bag over this shoulder. 'Pushy imbecile,' thought Severus, 'Won't it be a pleasant surprise when I don't show up tomorrow.'

-The next day-

"Pay attention," scolded Severus. James sighed.

"This is so boring," complained James. They were sitting in a secluded corner in the library. This corner was not frequently used so Severus figured it would be the prefect place to study.

"Perhaps if you had some incentive you would be more willing to study," said Severus, "Is there anything you want? If you get higher marks than me in the next potions text I will get you it." James grinned.

"That's a prefect idea," he said. Severus nodded.

"Alright. So what do you want?" Severus asked. James thought for a second.

"A kiss from you," answered James. He looked straight into Severus' eyes without flinching. Severus was stunned into silence for a couple seconds. He stared at James before recovering and saying, "Funny joke. What do you really want?" James leaned closer. "I'm serious Severus," he said. Severus looked at James closely. His eyes held none for the usual mischief 'My goodness," he thought, 'He's serious.' James grabbed Severus's hand. "I think I might like you," he said. Severus snapped to attention. He got up.

"Stop screwing around," he said angrily. James pulled him back down on top of him. He locked his arms around Severus' waist preventing Severus from getting up. Severus blushed at the position he was in. He was sitting on James lap straddling him. "Let me go," he said struggling to get out of James grip.

"I'm serious Severus," said James. Severus had never heard James so serious in his life. James looked up at Severus his blue eyes pleading. "Don't push me away," said James. Severus blushed looking down at James. He had never been his close to James' intoxicating blue eyes before. He felt himself being pulled in. James' eyes pleaded with Severus to lose reason and go with the flow. Without realizing it Severus had gotten closer to James' face. He had stopped struggling to get away. James used one of his hands to push Severus' lips closer to his.

Within the small corner of the vast library, among the whispers and promise of knowledge, hidden from prying eyes Severus gave himself to James.

The blaring alarm clock shocked Snape out of his dream. He groaned and sat up. The fleeting memory soon disappeared from conscious thought and Snape wondered why tears were streaming down his face. He wiped the tears knowing the only person could make himself cry like this.

"James," he sighed, "I miss you."


End file.
